Promiscuous
by SweetLittlePoison
Summary: .'Even kagome higurashi can be broken, and I'm going to be the one to prove it.' He smirked as she walked by him her curves taunting him.'I hate you inuyasha takahashi.' She thought as she walked past SKJ highschool's sex god.REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

The sweat rolled off her brow, her eyes were narrowed in concentration as she breathed heavily. Heat surrounded her body; her legs ached from the harsh pressure she was pushing through them, groaning slightly as her breath caught deep in her throat. The front of her shirt was drenched in the sweat that was perspiring down her neck; the shirt clung to her chest and back tightly. She could feel the sweat dripping from her thighs making her shorts stick uncomfortably. His eyes were piercing through hers as she starred down her options, his eyebrow lifting into his bangs as her breathing stopped; it was like something was coursing through the veins beneath her skin. A shiver ran up her spine as she watched him breathe deeply in anticipation for her next move, his silver hair plastered to his forehead from the heat that was radiating from the worked up bodies.

'Why does he have to stare at me like that…' the irritated raven hair girl frowned as he pushed his head forward to get a better look at her.

Flicking a strand of shoe polish black hair from her vision she sent him a cold glare, chilling the sweat that covered his body.

'Doesn't need to be a wench about it…' the silver haired boy rolled his eyes to the ceiling as she growled deeply in her throat that broke the intense silence.

Then she saw it, the perfect opening… the most least expected opening she'd ever seen, but that was the point wasn't it- to get it past there line of view.

Whipping herself around so her back was to him, she bounced the ball over to her closest team mate who just happened to be the kid that had a phobia for sports.

Black hair flew behind her as she pushed herself past the players that had just thrown themselves onto the poor unsuspecting nerd. Arms reached out she grabbed the ball from the target she had just thrown it at. The people froze around her starring blankly at her back as she rushed for the other side of the court.

One though wasn't surprised by the stupid and pointless move she had just made.

"That was pretty smart Higurashi, get them all thinking why you did that so you can make a break for the net without anyone in your way because they're all still wondering: 'why would she do something like that'…. But now it's just me and you, what are you going to do now?" Hs silver hair was still plastered to his pale face, he was crouched down slightly blocking her from moving forward or shooting.

"Think you're so smart don't you…" She snarled as shoes squeaked on the gym floor every time she stepped for an opening.

Slowly he leaned his head down so they were at eye level and only inches away, his golden eyes locked with her chocolate brown, both breathing heavily.

Another shiver ran up her spine as his hot breath hit her mouth, his eyes made her mind feel numb.

They were so close that the sweat that slowly rolled down the end of his perfectly shaped nose, nearly dripped onto her own nose.

She licked her dry lips tasting the salty sweat that was pouring down her face, her heart pounded as she watched his lips form one of his trade mark smirks that normally sent made the girls of SKJ high school have abnormal dizzy spells.

"Obviously…" His deep seductive voice whispered.

He leaned his head down to her shoulder, letting his lips skim her ear as she whispered into her ear.

"You… look… like trash Higurashi you should really get something done about your face." The boy laughed as he smashed, with a single clawed hand, the ball out of the shocked teenager's hands.

She didn't turn around until she heard the ball swish into the net, when she did all she saw was red, as the silver haired "freak" was smirking to his friends and winking at the girls.

His glance fell on her as she just stood there raging in her mind different plots to kill him.

"Oh… and while you're fixing your face… make sure you get a doctor to check out that twitch you got! Okay? No need to scare anymore boys away." Inuyasha flashed her a fang filled grin and snapped her a wink before jogging into the boys change room.

The girls giggled at how 'funny' the sexy Takahashi Inuyasha was and made sure to either send the 'poor' Higurashi kagome a sympathetic gaze or a disgusted glare.

"I swear to god I'll kill him! I will!" Kagome seethed as she slammed her gym locker closed making the girls around her stare like she had lost it.

"Aw come one kagome, it was gym the point of basketball is to try and win." A brunette smiled weakly at her friend.

"Sango I'm serious, he didn't have to try and seduce me like some whore!" Kagome raged on but her rant was muffled when she pulled her black hooded sweater.

"Kagome, this little fight of yours has to stop! You guys have hated each other since grade two when he threw a juice box at you and it exploded! Don't you think by high school it should be over?" Sang questioned tying her shoes.

"That's not the reason and you know it! ... let me make this easy… why don't you like Miroku?" Kagome said as she opened the change room door waiting for sango.

"That lecherous moron! I hate him that's why!" Sango snapped as she and kagome walked through the door and into the crowded hall way.

"Case closed." Kagome smirked at her friend as they made their way to the next class.

He ran a claw through his long silver main before closing the small locker door.

"Inu' I don't get it, you say you hate her yet you can't stop flirting with her?" A jet black haired boy asked confused as the two left the steaming change room.

"Miroku, It's just a simple matter of me Inuyasha Takahashi breaking the low life kagome Higurashi… she can't resist for long... she'll see that I'm what she wants."

"No offence bud, but I think she had that option like eleven years ago." Miroku chuckled giving his best friend a slap on the back.

"Listen, no girl is going to treat me the way she does, she's just a mustang that needs to be broken… and I'm going to be the one to break every bone in her body…" Inuyasha smirked to himself as they walked down the hall, girls trying to throw them suggestive looks.

"Ah, another day, another sea of beautiful woman… but the one I seek… just…"

"Doesn't seek you back? Yeah, just shows how pathetic you are 'bud'." Inuyasha finished his friend's sentence laughing.

"There are tons of girls out there, why do you have to pick on… so… violent?"

"Why do you have to pick one filled with so much hate?" Miroku questioned wiggling an eyebrow.

"Hey! I don't like her! I just like messing with her because it's so easy!... and I need someone to vent my anger on." Shrugging his shoulders the silver haired hanyu cracked his knuckles, picturing the raven haired girls form in his mind.

Her face was dripping in sweat, her loud breathing filled his mind, every groan she made when she pushed herself farther, the look in those deep charcoal eyes. The way her long tanned legs found just the perfect position for viewing, the way she'd bite her lip in concentration… the way her chest would push out when she'd cross her arms in annoyance.

The way her pants hung so loosely on her perfectly curved hips, the way….

"Come back to earth dog boy? Earth too dog boy? Are you there pooch? Miroku snapped his figures in front of the dazed looking boys face, miroku starred curiously into the glazed over ember eyes.

"Um, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha shook his head mentally, jumping back a bit as his friends eyes were searching his…

'Just another girl to play with… that's all…' Inuyasha thought letting out a frustrated sigh.

Her attitude could use some work though, scratch that! Her attitude should hit the rode because it needed A LOT of work.

"My face is up here thanks." Kagome snapped at a passing male student who's eyes were locked on everything below the neck.

**Next time on _promiscuous:_**

"THAT JERK! How could he do what he just did! I mean it's just not normal the way he walks all over girls!" Kagome fumed as she slammed her foot on the break pedal.

"sorry kags' but from my point of view it looked more like he was running you over… I didn't know two people could bend like that… talk about human pretzel!" Sango laughed as she watched kagome's face drained of all possible color.

"You don't think anyone saw? Do you?" She choked on the very words of anyone seeing what just happened.

"I don't know but let's just say… finding you in the boys bathroom… isn't… well that just isn't good." Sango sighed as her friend sank so low in her seat it was amazing how she could see over the dashboard.

**There I gave you a taste… want more? Can you imagine what happened? Huh huhhuh huh? Do you wanna know?**

**Okay so it was the first chapter, if you liked it- review, if you didn't like it- well don't review(lol), if you'd like to see anything happen or anyone and/or have any ideas-review… REVIEW OR ELSE I MIGHT CUT YOU OFF THE FIC RIGHT HERE! LoL come on every writer needs reviews to know whether they should actually keep going!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Head pounding, heart racing and a numbing chill blew over he body. The graphic dream was still swimming in her mind like it was real, like her subconscious world was nothing but a dream and that every thing was reality- if that made sense to anyone other then her. She had been have these requiring dreams often lately, every time she closed her eyes, he was there, his voice was like a rich caramel; slowly seeping into her ears. Last night although was very different, normally she just sees him in a distance, or hear his voice calling to her, this time… he was there, in her face almost, leaning down to her, those perfect lips partially open ready to take hers. To bad she never got to feel how they felt nor did she get to taste the sweet pink lips.

Pulling the comforter as close as she could to her body, kagome groaned annoyed at the fact the sweet dream had ended, and her hell hole of a life had begun.

"Yeah, I get to go to school! Maybe if I'm lucky Inuyasha won't be there!" She mumbled making a move to roll onto her back but was to tangled up and found herself on the floor with a loud thud.

"What a great way to start a morning, sorry floor I'd love to chat… but you're cold and hurting my ass." Kagome yawned as she untangled herself from her blankets and left her room for the bathroom.

She starred herself down in the mirror, from her long shaggy black mop called hair, to her knees that looked like they'd collapse any moment from lack of sleep.

Doing the normal morning 'must do', teeth, shower ect… She made her way back to her room in a towel.

The water rolled off her beautifully tanned skin, rolling over her flawless skin. Kagome pulled her drawers open pulling out the clothes she would wear that day. Kagome wasn't like every other girl, she didn't care what she wore or how she wore it, as long as she was wearing something. Today she was feeling a little spontaneous and pulled something out that didn't fit the normal tomboyish look.

_Flashback_

"_Don't need to scare any more boys' away." Inuyasha smirked flashing her a fang filled smirk and snapped her a wink._

"No, I don't care what he says; I just think a change today would be… good." She assured herself, scratching her head nervously at the thought of what she was going to wear. After adding some make up she grabbed her bag, got in her car and drove at top speed to school.

The cool morning breeze blew through his platinum hair and his eyes sparkled an even brighter gold in the sun, as he and miroku leaned on the side of his black viper.

"So what trouble did our most popular men in school do for today?" A young Ninth grader, that normally fallowed Inuyasha and his crew around everyday, asked.

"Oh you just wait Shippo, you'll love what we did to the north side of the school." Miroku chuckled and sighed looking back at the fond moment they had.

"Nobody goes back there though, that's the teachers parking lot… YOU GUYS FINALLY GOT BACK AT PRINCIPLE KAEDE FOR SUSPENDING YOU GUYS FOR PUTTING A CAMARA IN THE GIRLS CHANGING ROOM!"

"What the hell do you think your doing shouting that about!... they still haven't proved it was us yet." Miroku hissed covering the young redhead's mouth.

"Let's just say, kaede looks pretty hot in a bikini… hehe" Inuyasha laughed as all his friends grimaced at the horrid thought.

Inuyasha flung his head back laughing as his friends all made puking gestures, that's when he saw it.

A long knee high strap up boot, stepped out of one of the students cars, his eyes trailed up the long leg, up the sun kissed thigh, the edge of her frayed army skirt barely hit mid thigh.

Inuyasha turned himself over so he leaned on the side of his hood, on his elbows, waiting for the girl to fully step out of the car.

He watched as her stomach emerged, revealing sexy flat abs showing from the belly top. He almost got a good look at her face but she bent over to pick something up from inside her car.

"Well that works to." He smirked as her small, round behind stuck out.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" Miroku asked leaning over the car, fallowing inuyasha'a eyes to a …

"Nothing let's go." Inuyasha growled not wanting miroku to see her and then run over, asking for her to bare his children.

'If I can't see her, then neither will they…' He thought as he led them to the inside of the school.

Kagome felt her face heat up as her class mates starred her up and down, somehow it made her feel good but she still couldn't stand the scumbags be call males.

"They can be so perverted, if only they gave an extra effort for everything other then undressing a girl with their eyes." Kagome growled deep in her throat as sango just leaned back in her seat; in front of kagome's.

"Well I think you look good today, but I hope you know Inuyasha won't let this one fly by easily…" Sango trialed off, rolling her eyes at the thought of what exactly Inuyasha would do if he saw her.

'Probably jump her…' Sango thought tapped her chin with a single finger.

"Speak of the devil… and his sidekick sir perverted Porker." Sango frowned as her friend made snorting sounds.

"Calm, he's not that bad… just a little bit of a pig, but come on! In this world… what guy isn't?" Kagome groaned rolling her eyes while guys snuck peaks at her.

Kagome laughed freely as her friend turned her back to her, giving her a perfect view of the class doorway.

Inside the oak frame was the tall, silver haired god that sent girls swooning, his eyes were filled with an unknown twinkle and his gestures were so careless; yet he still held his posture with care.

'So he's up to something…' Kagome thought glaring his way, preparing herself for his normal morning insults… but they never came.

He seemed a little upset underneath that cold exterior, even underneath that mischievous gleam in his perfect golden eyes.

'You've got to be kidding me, perfect golden… more like yellowish PUKE!' Kagome shouted in her mind as she took note to his clothes.

Always the same designer clothes, the ones that matched his hundred dollar cologne and five hundred dollar shoes.

His blood red muscle shirt was skin tight, showing that he wasn't all talk, he did have a nice washboard stomach, the black button up dress shirt was of course left undone to prove this, His loose, faded blue jeans hung on his waist, so for the girls if you were lucky you could get a good view of his boxers, those cute dog ears looked adorable, but were soon sexy when he pierced them- three each.

Kagome unconsciously bit her lip, how could some on look so good doing the most ordinary things, like standing in a doorway laughing.

Inuyasha sighed, ignoring his surroundings as he took his seat in the middle of the class where it was assigned. Flopping his head down on the desk, he closed his eyes and let out an agitated sigh.

'Who was that girl?' His mind was a buzz as he turned his head to the side, his eyes locked on the floor.

"Who the fuck wa-" He whispered to himself annoyed but stopped as a booted leg slid into view.

The long black, lace up boot, slowly slid sideways from the desk beside him, his eyes trailed up the leg to the same thighs from before, the sexy mini skirt, the flat mid drift…

His mouth went dry as his eyes fell on the black tube top that showed some cleavage; yet it looked respectable the way it was covered in a black zip up hoody that was undone.

Long curtains of black silk fell down her back and fell over her shoulder, his eyes looked up at her lips, they were full and a soft red, he licked his lips looking at her eyes.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD IT'S YOU!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, pointing at the girl he had been admiring.

"What the hells your problem takahashi?" Kagome snarled as everyone in the class stared at the scene that was just about to unfold.

"Why the hell are you dressed like… like THAT!" Inuyasha snapped shocked that the long time tomboy had actually put on some revealing clothes that were bordering slutville.

"I can wear what I please." Kagome stated as she turned her head away so she didn't have to look at that shocked face that actually looked innocent.

Inuyasha smirked, gaining his composure back, leaning on the side of her desk he said loud enough for the whole class to hear.

"Boy's don't wear girl clothes, let alone dress like a hooker."

Kagome clenched her fists tightly as everyone oohed and awed. She could feel the painfully sting as her nails broke the skin on the palm of her hands.

"Well fags shouldn't go fucking girls now should they? But life's a mystery and I still haven't discovered the answer to your faggy-ness." Kagome huffed as she pushed him of her desk.

"You're just jealous I get more head then you sweetheart." Inuyasha whispered in her ear.

His hot breath tickled her ear, but right now wasn't the time to try and pull moves on her, after what he just said.

"Fuck you takahashi, you're nothing but a pig." Kagome hissed, getting up from her seat and walking out of the class.

"What? I speak the truth!" Inuyasha chuckled as the class erupted in laughs.

"You're an ass, you know that right?" Sango snapped as she jogged out of the room after kagome.

"YES BUT AT LEAST PEOPLE LIKE MY ASS!" Inuyasha called after her making all the girls explode into giggles.

"That stupid good for nothing silver haired freak!" she ranted as she stomped down the hall.

"Kagome he's just a prick, ignore him." Sango rasped out of breath as she ran up to her.

"Go back to class sango and tell the teach' I'm getting a drink or something…" Kagome sighed as her friend nodded and started walking back.

"Alright role call, you know the drill." The short man named myoga squeaked from his seat at the front of the class.

Inuyasha let out a sigh of boredom float from his lips as the phone rang loudly making the class go silent.

Myoga picked up the phone and his face fell in annoyance. You couldn't hear the other ends conversation but Inuyasha knew that he was the topic.

He slowly levitated from his desk, making his way to the door with out a sound.

The teacher looks up from the phone the exact moment Inuyasha had his foot out the door.

"Inuyasha takahashi you stop right there!"

Inuyasha bolted for his life, funning past the brunette in the hall that the Higurashi freak normally hangs with her rounded the corner only to run into someone.

"Ow… watch where you're going you retarded…" Kagome trailed of as she opened her eyes only to find them trapped in golden ones.

Now that the shock of the fall was over she could feel his body pressed against her lower abdomen.

His face starred at hers with an urgency, like he was running from someone.

"TAKAHASHI YOU GET BACK HERE SO WE CAN SUSPEND YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

Kagome nearly laughed as she heard the thudding footsteps of her teacher running down the hall yelling after him.

"Well, well, Inuyasha you seem to be in trouble… maybe I should just call him over here?" Kagome frowned as Inuyasha glared at her grabbing her by the waist and pulling her into a push door.

The room was dark but she could feel her body pressed against his groin. As much as she could make out she could feel and slightly see that, he was sitting in a corner his foot pressed tightly against the door, his one arm around her waist and the other around her neck in a head lock; covering her mouth.

She could fee her leg tangled with the one that wasn't stopping people from opening the door, it was hooked under while her other leg was hooked over the one that was stopping the door.

She could feel her hand pressed against the cold concrete floor that they were sitting on, she went to move her hand but found that it bumped up against something covered in jean, that didn't belong to her.

Kagome could feel her face change from bright red to white as a ghost, her quickly put her hand back on the floor only to brush her hand against it again.

'Oh my god I touched his sick through his pants… twice!' Her mind screamed but she was interrupted as something brushed against her ear.

"Kagome… don't touch me there…" His voice moaned slightly as he pulled her closer to his body.

"You sick fuck!" she tried to scream but her voice was muffled by his large clawed hand.

Kagome tried to kick her foot at the door to draw attention to them but both her legs were tangled with his. The idea hit her like lightning and she just sunk her teeth into it… literally. Kagome bite down hard onto his hand making his hand and arm fly away from her.

"What was that for wench?" Inuyasha growled at her through the dark.

"For pulling me in here and then molesting me!" Kagome snapped.

"Personally I think I was more molested then you were… seeing as your hand just slipped!" Inuyasha smirked as kagome when red again.

'Thank god it's pitch black in here…' she thought.

Foot steps were heard coming closer to the door and that high squeaky voice was still shouting for Inuyasha. Kagome made a mad jump from his body only to be thrown back down because of there intanglment, her ass crushing his groin.

Inuyasha let out an groan of pain as she fell back down on him.

"will you stop moving…?" he pleaded as the running steps were coming closer to the door.

"fine… MR MYO-" kagome screamed but was cut off as something soft slammed down on her mouth.

Kagome's eyes widened as his lips crashed down on hers, they were so soft, yet they were rough. She could feel him pulling her as close to him as he could, keeping his mouth pressed firmly on hers.

Kagome tried to pull away but a single clawed hand pushed on the back of her head closer to him.

Kagome felt her eyes nearly roll to the back of her head, she was so close to him, her heart was pounding as his lips slowly started to move over hers, his clawed hand was slipping from her waist to her mini skirt and the one on the back of her head was tangled in her hair.

She breathed deeply in frustration but it only made her feel dizzy breathing in his cologne that was a mixture of his musk and… something that just smelled perfect on him!

The sounds of him slowly assaulting her lips filled the dark room, filled her ears… Her face heated up and her pulse ran wild as his hand slowly slipped up her thigh.

SMACK

"What… was that… for?" Inuyasha growled out of breath as kagome was trying to get up but was too tangled with his body and he made to move to untangle.

"FOR KISSING ME AND FEELING ME UP!" kagome screamed.

The door to the bathroom swung open, Inuyasha took notice that his foot had move when he was kissing the unwilling girl.

They both saw light from the all way and allot of noise and people whispering, a buzzing sound filled the room before bright lights absorbed them.

"Higurashi? TAKAHASHI! What are you two doing in the boy's bathroom… IN SUCH AN IMPROPER POSITION!" Principle kaede screamed.

"I swear it was-." Kagome went straight into pleading mode but was interrupted by Inuyasha.

"What's it to you old woman?"

"Inuyasha shut the hell up!"

"Don't tell me what to do wench!"

"Don't be a stupid fuck then!"

"You'd like to fuck me wouldn't you?"

"FUCK OFF TAKAHASHI!"

"That's it both of you, my office… NOW!" Kaede shouted before marching back to her office leaving the two on the floor.

Kagome frantically crawled away from the perverted hanyu to fallow the principle, but when she opened the bathroom door she was in for the shock of her life.

Teenagers surrounded her in a frenzy, screams and shouts, laughter and even a few tears- that the 'loner higurashi' was going at it with the sex god Inuyasha.

Kagome screamed pushing her way through the sea of people, trying to fallow the principle while she heard guys cat calling and girls raging. Kagome ran down the hall tears of anger forming in her eyes.

"Great… now they all hate me more because they think I fucked their inuyasha." She muttered as girls pushed her and pulled at her trying to get her to explain what happened.

Kagome walked into the office slamming the door behind her to block out the sounds of screaming girls. Inuyasha was right behind her ramming the door open avoiding being jumped by the girls.

"Didn't have to leave me back there…" He muttered as kagome rounded at him with a look that could kill.

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO BRING ME INTO THIS!"

"The both of you, calm down." Her stern voice interrupted the twos fight.

"Ms. Kaede I swear I didn't do anything!" Kagome pleaded, ignoring the mocking face Inuyasha was making behind her back.

"I'm sure you didn't! but we're going to give you both punishment anyway, I've had enough of both of you two in this school! Higurashi I have a thick folder of all the fights you've been in, it's enough to right a bible! And funny how they all involve Mr. Takahashi! Inuyasha takahashi stop that laughing at once, you are one of the most horomonal students in this school! You have been in your fair fights, sex scandals and PRANKS LIKE THE BLOWN UP PICTURE OF ME IN A BIKINI ON THE SCHOOL WALL!" Kaede looked like she was about to blow up.

"hehe yeah about that, it wasn't only me.." Inuyasha trailed off as kaede glared at him.

"Be that as it may you are taking full responsibility! For the two days I'm sending the both of you during your school hours you will stay with the school shrink in his closed off office from any other students and then after school you will do janitorial duties, any questions? No, good I will also be phoning home." Kaede finished as she pushed the two teens outside into the hallway where teenagers were leaving.

"No this isn't fair I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" kagome screamed at the closed door.

"Oh shut up… I don't like this any better then you do." Inuyasha said annoyed, leaving kagome standing outside the office.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT YOU IDIOT! YOU KNOW THAT RIGHT!" she yelled weakly after him.

"how can I forget when you won't let me?" He called back before getting lost in the crowds.

"THAT JERK! How could he do what he just did! I mean it's just not normal the way he walks all over girls!" Kagome fumed as she slammed her foot on the break pedal.

"sorry kags' but from my point of view it looked more like he was running you over… I didn't know two people could bend like that… talk about human pretzel!" Sango laughed as she watched kagome's face drained of all possible color.

"You don't think anyone saw? Do you?" She choked on the very words of anyone seeing what just happened.

"I don't know but let's just say… finding you in the boys bathroom… isn't… well that just isn't good." Sango sighed as her friend sank so low in her seat it was amazing how she could see over the dashboard.

"Look on the bright side at least being in the shrinks office you won't have to put up with his fan club!" Sango tried to make her feel better with a weak smile but kagome only groaned thinking about how they'd all react to her being locked in a room with him ofr the second time.

**Next time on _promiscuous:_**

"I CAN'T REACH IT!" kagome screamed as she balanced on the small railing trying to grab the rope for the stage curtains.

"Oh come on don't be a baby it's not that far up!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes as kagome kept frantically reaching for the rope.

With one fatal jump she grabbed onto the thick rope, pulling as hard as she could the rope went slack and smoothly moved, but she had already left her footing on the railing and was flying to the ground gripping the rope for dear life.

A hear slitting scream and a yelp filled the stage as kagome hit something that wasn't the ground.

"You stupid wench get off of me!" Inuyasha growled as kagome was sprawled on his chest.

"Shut up!" Kagome breathed as she slowly stood up while he laid on the ground in pain.

A clapping sound rang through the auditorium, causing both teens to snap there heads around to the front entrance, there was the dramatic drama teacher starring at them, tears welling in her eyes.

"You two look so beautiful together! Such chemistry! I think I found the lead roles for my play!" The teacher choked, whipping a tear from her eye.

"AH COME ON! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

**Interested? Want more? You know the drill… REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

The steam seeped through the crack under the door, it was so boiling that perspiration from the running water had been forming on the door and full body mirror, in front of the sink. The heated water ran down his chiseled body as his hands ran through his soaking hair, the feeling of the water touching his body soothed him for a few moments until his mind would drift from the steaming shower to the raven haired beauty that just wouldn't seem to leave his thoughts.

"Even in my mind she's a stubborn ass…" He groaned reaching for the water faucet, stopping the flow of water.

Opening the shower curtain, his red body reflected in the mirror, he starred himself over as many times as he could. His silver hair fell perfectly over his face, his golden eyes flashed with mystery, his body looked like it had been made by a god, his skin had a beautiful paleness and he held all this proudly.

The question that wouldn't leave his mind though was still eating at his insides making him feel imperfect; 'why doesn't she look at me?'

'I've seen her everyday of my life since kindergarten, but she hasn't looked at me in any different way, showed no other emotion except hate, why does she hate me so much? What did I do? When did I do it?' His mind was on fire as he wrapped a fluffy blue towel around his muscular waist. Opening the bathroom door, he made his way to his bed and fell back onto it, confusion swimming in his eyes.

"What's wrong with me? Every time I think about her, my mind goes numb and I feel like my hearts about to explode, every time I see her I feel like I have to make myself noticed… why can't I stop thinking about her?" He whispered, letting the words roll off the tip of his tongue. The one thing he had been fighting back all day, all his life- had jumped from his thoughts and into phrase as he sat up on his bed, starring down at the floor.

"This isn't a game anymore…"

"Mom I'm not going to school ever again, never! It's over! I'm going to become a drop out and live in your basement for the rest of my life!" Her voice cracked as she thought back to what had happened earlier that day.

"Kagome think reasonably, he can't be that bad of a boy? It was a big misunderstanding. I am though upset you were and are acting very immature about this not to mention you were found in the boys bathroom… but I've been our age before… hormones can…" Mrs. Higurashi trailed off giving kagome the wide eye as if to say 'you know the rest.'

"Mom! I like to think you were abstinent your whole life and I was found on the side of the road okay? If you don't mind I'd like that you don't ruin the thought!" Kagome whined as her mother left her in the kitchen sprawled on the table.

"Plus hunny, you'll get to know him better… maybe even a little romance!" her mother giggled giving her daughter a wink before walking off whispering to herself about grandbabies.

"Mom…." Kagome moaned to herself in annoyance.

'I can't work with him! It'll be to hard he's so stupid and pig headed!' Kagome groaned throwing her head against the table.

'I hate him with a mad passion and this is how I get rewarded for my years of attention! I can't stand him! He's such a cocky pig! To try and touch me today! And he kissed me! His filthy no good lips actually touched mine! I'll kill him in his sleep… he'd like that wouldn't he…' Kagome pondered angrily.

Just thinking about what had happened made a warm chill run up her spin, the thought of her legs entwined with his, her body crushed against his, the heat emulating from his body and sending surges of heat into hers, The way his lips brushed against her ear lob, the way he moaned her name softly and the way his lips fit softly on top of hers. It all just made the blood rush to her face and her heart race out of control.

'Why did he have to touch me like that, why won't he leave me alone…'

"WHY CAN'T HE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" kagome screamed angry tears streaming down her face.

'Why am I crying?... what is this heated feeling throughout my body?... why can't I stop feeling his body underneath mine? Why can't he go away!' Kagome ran her hands through her hair trying to force back the tears and stop her mind from thinking things that should remain un-thought.

"That bastard stole my first kiss, just to save his ass to…if he ever touches me again… I'll rip him to shreds…" her voice shook along with her whole body at the very thought of his smug face, she just wanted to rip that smirk of his face.

She sat in the desk, her back up straight to an almost painful extent, she could feel his eyes on her back, the way he carelessly starred at her sparked anger deep in her, but fighting it down so she could just get out of there as quick as she could.

The teacher had his eyes locked on her from the front while Inuyasha took over the back she could almost see the frown on his face as the young school therapist starred intently at her. Unconsciously she pulled her unzipped sweater closer to her body, trying to keep her eyes on the text book in front of her.

Inuyasha's eye twitched as he watched the open mouthed teacher stare kagome down, his mouth was slightly a gap and his eyes wouldn't leave the one spot Inuyasha knew was her cleavage line. Inuyasha was slightly disappointed that Higurashi had decided to go back to her normal clothes other then what she wore yesterday, but today he was also glad because hits teacher or 'therapist' was a down right pervert.

Kagome had decided to mix her clothes up, sexy, but with a tomboyish spin, comfortable, but easy on the eye. She had chosen to wear her normal baggy black jeans along with her unzipped sweater, but as a top she had chosen a red halter top.

Inuyasha watched as the male teacher let his left hand fall from his desk and onto his lap, he looked only about twenty and it was normal to be turned on by a female only slightly younger then you.

'TO EVEN TRY TO TOUCH YOURSELF IN FRONT OF HER THAT'S JUST WRONG!' Inuyasha's mind shouted as he let a low growl out, gripping his text book with his claws tearing the page a little.

Kagome felt a smirk form on her lips as the growl from Inuyasha floated up to her ears, she looked up only to see the teachers eyes glazed over and he was breathing open mouth starring at her.

'I'm gonna hate myself for doing this but….'

Kagome made a move to flick her hair over her shoulder but her bangs sprang out, covering her eyes, she leaned forward in her desk giving the man more view before looking back down at the text book and biting her lip in pretend annoyance.

"Is there a problem Ms. Higurashi?" His voice was filled with lust as he let her surname roll off his lips.

"Um yes sir, I don't understand this section… could you help me?" Kagome spoke softly stroking a long delicate finger down her cheek while pouting her lips.

Inuyasha slammed the book down in frustration as he listened to her voice, laced with flirtatious hints towards the pervert.

Kagome smirked as the teacher slowly walked over to her desk; his chest was puffed out as he leaned over her and looked down at the page. Inuyasha felt like giving his ass a good kick but kagome slowly turned around in her seat to face him.

She gave him a cheeky wink before leaning closer to the teacher and whispering something.

"You are indeed right. You both are dismissed."

Kagome grabbed the piece of paper that was lying on her open text book and threw it to the ground, closing her text book with a snap she placed it in her bag and walked away ignoring the confused look from the teacher.

"Sorry bud, you're just not her type." Inuyasha laughed slapping the teacher extra hard on the back before fallowing after kagome.

"What was that all about!" Inuyasha snapped as he ran up beside kagome who had her eyes looking the other way as they walked down the already empty hall.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." Kagome said calmly trying to ignore Inuyasha as much as possible.

"Oh it was nothing that you were TRYING to turn him on when he was already masturbating under his desk!" Inuyasha growled trying to keep up with her quick pace.

"Well maybe you should keep your nose in your own business." Kagome snapped as she opened the janitorial closet to find a bunch of brooms and mops along with a note telling them what they'd be doing.

"Okay you take this down to the gym, I'm going to go get the key for the stage." Kagome said fast and left before he could say anything.

"The nerve of that girl!" Inuyasha huffed grabbing the equipment and made his way down to the gym.

By the time he had set all the stuff down in front of the stage kagome came walking up to the stage door and unlocking it.

"Why do we need it unlocked? We could have just jumped onto the stage…" Inuyasha muttered as the girl disappeared backstage.

"Because there's another door that's connected to here that's also locked so people can't just jump on the stage and get up to the balcony." Kagome called back.

"Stupid wench…"

"I heard that dog boy."

"feh."

"I know you don't care, but will you jump onto the stage and help me out here?"

"Thought you can't get to the balcony from jumping onto the stage?"

"You can't you dumbass but I need you on the stage so I can open the curtains… I can't reach the rope.

"Oh but I can from down here, aren't you smart…" Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he starred up at the struggling girl.

"I CAN'T REACH IT!" kagome screamed as she balanced on the small railing trying to grab the rope for the stage curtains.

"Oh come on don't be a baby it's not that far up!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes as kagome kept frantically reaching for the rope.

With one fatal jump she grabbed onto the thick rope, pulling as hard as she could the rope went slack and smoothly moved, but she had already left her footing on the railing and was flying to the ground gripping the rope for dear life.

A hear slitting scream and a yelp filled the stage as kagome hit something that wasn't the ground.

"You stupid wench get off of me!" Inuyasha growled as kagome was sprawled on his chest.

"Shut up!" Kagome breathed as she slowly stood up while he laid on the ground in pain.

A clapping sound rang through the auditorium, causing both teens to snap there heads around to the front entrance, there was the dramatic drama teacher starring at them, tears welling in her eyes.

"You two look so beautiful together! Such chemistry! I think I found the lead roles for my play!" The teacher choked, whipping a tear from her eye.

"AH COME ON! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

**Next time on _promiscuous_:**

"I'm not coming out, I won't do it!" Kagome stated stubbornly as she stood in the dark closet her back to the door.

"Oh please Ms. Higurashi! You look beautiful! The snow white's costume suits you so well!" The female teacher gushed knocking on the closed door.

"No I won't do it."

"Please we need to see if we need to make any changes, the play is tomorrow night!"

"Kagome get your ass out of there, we have been practicing forever!" Inuyasha demanded as he kicked the door.

"Yeah we've practiced alone… I'm not letting anyone see me in this thing let alone see me act!" Kagome whined as the teachers soothing voice spoke.

"Listen sweetie, I know you don't exactly like Inuyasha… but I've let you practice alone because of that… tomorrow you have to act with him… and we need to make sure the dress is okay."

"Fine."

The door slowly opened and what walked out; shocked everybody.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Id like to thank my reviewers! And say to clueless2u that I will read your fics when im done with uploading this new chap id also like to say… that I may be starting a new fic that's more… drama… and grown up compared to a highschool fic… email me if you have any ideas or if you'd like me to make another story that has more feeling into it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

A week had past from the day that they found out that they were apart of the school play snow white. Kagome and Inuyasha had fought the very first day of practice and they hadn't even started yet, so Mrs. Ayame sent them to different rooms to practice at every practice.

Kagome thoughtfully starred down at herself as she positioned herself on the little couch in the staff room, before beginning her lines. Every time she spoke those small lines her heart raced, face flushed and his appeared in her mind.

"My prince you are safe! You defeated the evil witch with out a scratch?... I shall declare my love to thee! And return the kiss you gave to me that awoke me from my slumber!" Kagome called out to nobody in particularly. Her face colored as she watched her reflection wink at her.

Kagome stood in the center of the girl's bathroom and watched her reflection smile cheekily at her.

"What Are you winking at?" Kagome questioned her reflection before it hit her.

'Oh my god I'm talking to myself… I'VE LOST IT!' her eyes widened as another voice in her mind other then hers spoke.

'_no you just enjoy the sight of that heavenly hanyu, I mean talk about yummy…'_

'who the hell are you!'

'_I'm Santa… WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I AM! I'm that little devil dude that sits on cartoon shoulders.'_

'How is that less stupid then santa?'

'_Oh shut up, I'm here to mock you in anyway possible about our dear sweet Inuyasha.'_

'What does this have to do with him! And why?'

' _because I see the thoughts you think about him and the way you act when he's even mentioned…'_

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKNG ABOUT HE'S A SICK FUCKING LOSER!" kagome screamed at the top of her lungs, throwing her script at the mirror, Causing a younger girl who had just entered to slowly leave the bathroom.

Kagome, frowned as she watched her reflection go back to normal and her thoughts become only her voice. Marching from the bathroom she made her way back to the gym where she's grab her bag and go home.

On her way to the gym she slowly walked past the art room where she saw Inuyasha doing the moment where he announces he will kiss and awaken snow white.

"Suck a beautiful woman, I think I shall place a kiss on her cold lips and awaken her from this enchanted slumber, allowing her to be my wife…. No that's not right…" Inuyasha trialed off trying it a little bit louder, his ears were twitch in annoyance every time he'd screw up.

Kagome covered her mouth trying to muffle the giggle, leaving the art room she continued her way to the gym.

Inuyasha's ears perked up at the sound of a girlish giggle, he's head whipped around to see black hair floating past as the girl left. Inuyasha ran to the door and leaned out only to see the girl's back, he new that body and that giggle anywhere.

A light smile formed on his lips as he watched her enter the gym.

"She was listening to me…."

Inuyasha grabbed his script and jogged for the gym, thinking that was enough practice for one day… and he wanted to see kagome before she left.

Inuyasha entered the gym, people were bustling around in every direction, he caught a glimpse of kagome getting pushed into a closet with a bundle of clothes in her arms.

"Hey what's going on?" He asked curiously walking towards the teacher who was standing outside the closet.

"The costume department is finally finished with her dress! It's going to look wonderful, kagome dear are you done?" Mrs. Ayame spoke softly knocking on the door.

"I'm not coming out, I won't do it!" Kagome stated stubbornly as she stood in the dark closet her back to the door.

"Oh please Ms. Higurashi! You probably look beautiful! The snow white's costume suits you so well!" The female teacher gushed knocking on the closed door.

"No I won't do it."

"Please we need to see if we need to make any changes, the play is tomorrow night!"

"Kagome get your ass out of there, we have been practicing forever!" Inuyasha demanded as he kicked the door.

"Yeah we've practiced alone… I'm not letting anyone see me in this thing let alone see me act!" Kagome whined as the teachers soothing voice spoke.

"Listen sweetie, I know you don't exactly like Inuyasha… but I've let you practice alone because of that… tomorrow you have to act with him… and we need to make sure the dress is okay."

"Fine."

The door slowly opened and what walked out; shocked everybody.

Her bangs shadowed her eyes as she stood in front of the drama crew, eyes widened and jaws dropped… a silent sob came from the teacher. The dress was a navy blue, the long skirt trailed on the ground, A jade green corset went over top pushing her breast up slightly, tied with yellow ribbon, the sleeves fanned out at the wrists and a yellow ribbon was tied in a bow around her neck.

Inuyasha felt his jaw open and close a few times before he let out a snort.

"You don't look that bad, almost hot…" He turned his face away from her view hiding his blush.

"ARE YU KIDDING SHE'S BEAUTIFUL!" the teacher wailed making kagome spin around as the costume designers looked it over and fixed some loose strings.

Kagome felt her face heat up as Inuyasha slowly turned his face back around to look at her, his eyes were soft and a pink tinge lit up his cheeks.

Kagome closed her eyes trying to ignore him, trying to stop the dance her heart was doing… but even with her eyes closed… she could still see him in her mind.

**Next time on _promiscuous:_**

Kagome let herself fall to the ground her dress flowing like blankets of silk on the floor around her, she could hear the narrator explaining about how the prince had come across her in the forest.

She heard his deep force, softly speak to the audience, he was getting close to where she was lying on the ground… She could feel his shadow hover above here, she could hear him kneeling by her and when he said "kiss." Should could feel his hot breath on her lips and a force made her want to wrap her arms around him and take him right there.

**HEYEHEYEHEY… okay so it was short… not filled with much but hey its better then nothing REVIEW! If you wanna see what happens!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Her palms were sweaty and her throat was dry, she paced the backstage floor nervously wringing her hands, trying to keep are attention from shouts coming from the stage crew.

"Scene three: Snow white sleeps! Where's Kagome!"

Kagome felt her mind freeze, here it was, the most important scene that could either wreck the play or make it the best performance this school had every presented. Kagome had already gone through some difficult scenes but they weren't as emotion filled as this one, she didn't fully understand why she couldn't calm down.

"Kagome you're on!" The director s voice shouted into her ear before pushing her towards the stairs that lend on stage.

Kagome numbly stepped up the stairs; her hands were so sweaty she abandoned the thought of using the railing. A fairly sweaty hand grabbed her wrist from behind her.

Kagome's head spun around only to have her deep brown eyes meet two golden orbs.

"You'll do great." Inuyasha assured before giving a cough and correcting himself.

"Don't screw up Higurashi!"

"Gee thanks Inuyasha you're such a great motivational speaker." Kagome rolled her eyes finding a new confidence from his touch.

Her steps echoed throughout the gym, with each healed step she took… She swung her hips in a dancing motion before stopping in the center of the stage. Picking up a red apple from the ground she starred at it before smiling brightly.

"Such a delicious looking apple! The old woman must have dropped it, It wouldn't hurt for a bite!" Kagome let her teeth sink into the fruit and chewed on the juicy piece.

"So…. Tasty…" Kagome froze letting the apple drop onto the floor with a thud before her body fallowed.

She almost felt like giggling as people gasped in the ground in enjoyment. Her dress flowing like blankets of silk on the floor around her, she could hear the narrator explaining about how the prince had come across her in the forest.

She heard his deep force, softly speak to the audience, he was getting close to where she was lying on the ground… She could feel his shadow hover above here, she could hear him kneeling by her and when he said "kiss." Should could feel his hot breath on her lips and a force made her want to wrap her arms around him and take him right there.

She felt her heart skip a beat as he hovered over her lips, she felt like pulling his head down to hers in an amazing kiss, the crowd was restless as he just stood there frozen looking at her peaceful face. She kept hers eyes closed tightly, waiting for him but he never came. He starred at her pale skin, it was flawless, her long lashes fell closed and her lips were partly parted waiting for him. Kagome was about to open her eyes, wondering what had stopped the kiss when she felt his lips crash down onto hers. It was a more forceful kiss then she thought it would be, but his lips were so warm and soft she didn't care that he had taken advantage of the moment. Kagome fought back a whimper of disappointment as he pulled away, queuing her to slowly awaken.

He watched as her long lashes fluttered open, her eyes starred deep into his, emotions flying through them like a hurricane. He starred back not moving as the curtain closed.

"What are you thinking?" Inuyasha whispered out of nowhere as kagome just continued to stare at him.

'He kissed me… and I liked it… WAIT! HE KISSED ME AND I LIKED IT!... What are these… feelings…'

"Huh? I'm sorry what did you say?" Kagome asked as she closed her eyes, massaging her temples with her finger tips.

"Nothing…Never mind." He answered gruffly before leaving her to get ready for the next scene.

Inuyasha put his hands in his costume pants, they were baggy, navy blue flannel pants, with a baggy red flannel shirt and heavy golden vest. He walked slowly not even knowing where he was going, his ears were flattened slightly and he felt a hollow pain in his chest.

"She doesn't even notice me… I'm pathetic." He sighed deeply feeling his face heat up in anger.

"I'm acting like a love sick fool, and I Inuyasha do not do love." He growled before making his way back on stage for his "fight" scene.

Kagome watched as inuyasha's features changed drastically from confused to very pissed off.

'What is going through his head…?' She thought before making her way over to the stage stairs before her cue to go on came.

Kagome felt the push from the director for the last scene, kagome jogged up the stairs and ran onto the stage running into inuyasha's arms.

"You managed to beat the evil witch without a scratch! I shall repay you for awakening me my prince with a kiss." Kagome gushed as she saw inuyasha's eyes twinkle in entertainment.

She leaned up and gently kissed him on the lips, she could hear the curtains closing but everything else was blocked out as her lips moved with his. His arms found their way around her waist as hers were pressing lightly against his back. His tongue caressed her bottom lip begging for entrance.

Kagome's ears buzzed as the sound returned making waves in her mind, whispers were heard around her and the feel of Inuyasha tongue in her mouth made her whole body feel like she was engulfed in flames.

Tears streamed down her face as she pushed herself away from Inuyasha, her angry eyes locked once more onto his confused golden eyes.

"Kagome…" His hand raised to wipe a tear away but a loud slap was heard as her hand connected with his face.

She slowly backed away from him as his eyes glazed over in pain and anger, tears still streaming down her face she turned and ran, people bumping her as she passed.

'I hate him… I HATE HIM!' She screamed in her mind as she ran out of the back door from the school and onto the parking lot, her dress was thin and she could feel the chill from the night air, the night air made the tears that were running down her face freeze her skin even more so then the thin dress.

'_Why do you hate him so much.'_ The voice that had been taunting her the day before returned but spoke more softly into her ear.

'I hate him…. I hate him because…. Because…'

'_because he's perfect? Because he's the only guy that's actually tried? the only guy that actually might care?'_

'Him care! Ha he's just a pig!'

' _or maybe that's all you've thought of him… ever notice how he hasn't had a girlfriend for two years? And how he just won't leave you alone? The way he stares at you, the way he perks up when he talks to you? Even when you're putting him down?'_

"NO STOP IT! I HATE HIM!" kagome screamed as she covered her ears falling onto her knees in the deserted parking lot.

'_No, I think you like him… no I think you love him! And you know why? Because he's just like you.'_

"Just get out… get out of my mind… leave me alone…" Kagome whispered to herself as the tears poured down her face and the night air chilled her already numb body.

**Next time on _promiscuous:_**

Her head was pounding like she had a major hang over, her vision was blurred but she could feel the weight of someone on her lap. Shaking her head from all dirty or sexual thoughts of what might have happened last night with this stranger she waited for her vision to clear, but when it did she wished it hadn't.

Lying on her lap was the silver haired boy she had taught herself to hate.

He yawned a few times to her horror before lifting his head up and starring at his eyes still glazed over in sleep.

"You're awake… how you feeling?" Inuyasha yawned before leaning and stretching.

Kagome screamed in rage before letting her hand fly across his face.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME LAST NIGHT!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay I'm going to do something different, instead of finishing with the preview; I'm going to start with it! YaY! Everybody clap your hands! Lol**

**Chapter six**

Her head was pounding like she had a major hang over, her vision was blurred but she could feel the weight of someone on her lap. Shaking her head from all dirty or sexual thoughts of what might have happened last night with this stranger she waited for her vision to clear, but when it did she wished it hadn't.

Lying on her lap was the silver haired boy she had taught herself to hate. He yawned a few times to her horror before lifting his head up and starring at his eyes still glazed over in sleep.

"You're awake… how you feeling?" Inuyasha yawned before leaning and stretching.

Kagome screamed in rage before letting her hand fly across his face.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME LAST NIGHT?"

"WHY DO YOU INSIST ON BITCH SLAPPING ME?" Inuyasha shouted jumping as far away form the bed as he could.

The room was still dark; the glow from the outside light seeped through the drawn curtains, Kagome pushed herself up from the bed, her head was spinning and her body ached. Inuyasha starred at her from the end of the bed, his eyes were filled with so much emotion Kagome didn't know if it was natural for the demonic eyes to glow that much in the dark. His clawed hands gripped the wooden bed post in anger as he watched the stubborn girl lean up against the head board trying to stay as far away from him as she could.

"You scared of me Higurashi?" Inuyasha whispered as he slowly made his way around the bed back to where he had been sitting before she had slapped him.

"What happened to me?" She spat making Inuyasha hovering in one spot for a while looking taken back from how fierce she sounded.

Just to have his eyes looking upon her made the aches and pains be replaced my warmth, she subconsciously pulled the large blanket farther up her body, she could feel the silk of her snow white dress against her legs meaning she was still clothed but in something a little to revealing for her.

Inuyasha flopped down in the chair and starred the stubborn girl down, a frown plastered against his full lips, a single fang threatening to escape.

"I found you okay! You were passed out in the school parking lot and I wasn't about to let you die there, okay? I'm sorry for caring; I won't do it next time okay? God…" Inuyasha sighed as the girl clutched the blankets to her body.

"I didn't do anything you dumb ass, I just was sitting here making sure you were okay but I fell asleep."

'He… helped me? He cared? What the hell?" Her mind was spinning worse then ever, her head felt oddly heavy on her shoulders, her chin fell pressing against her collar bone before her body slipped forward from her weak body.

Inuyasha reached forward grabbing onto her shoulders pushing her back into an upright position, his knees were pressed onto of the bed as he leaned close tilting her chin up with his rough hand.

"Are you okay?" His voice shook slightly as he starred at her, her eyes were dull with mixed emotions that he just couldn't read and her lips were parted slightly.

"Do I look okay?" Kagome attempted to snap but it came out very weakly, the warmth of his hands on her shoulders passed throughout her whole body.

"You look perfect…" He whispered before dipping his head down and capturing her lips with his.

'I meant do I look sick you fool… tastes good….' Kagome moaned deeply as his lips massaged hers, they tasted so sweet.

'Shit I'm dead…' he thought as he pulled himself farther onto the bed pulling her onto his lap.

'No… have to let go… stop kissing me!' Her mind screamed.

'_Don't fight it…'_

'Don't fight it! He's raping me!'

'_You can't rape the willing.'_

AN odd image filled her mind, as she pressed her eyes closed as tight as she could trying to will herself away from him. It was the guy from her dreams, he slowly walked up to her, like flashes he was there but then he wasn't' and then he was closer. His eyes were black, it scared her, they slowly began to color a beautiful golden, his body pulsed and silver locks fell down his shoulders as he came face to face with her, his eyes starred down at her lips as he whispered. His voice filled her ears and it hit her…

"Don't fight me kagome… don't fight it." Inuyasha whispered before dipping back down to her lips.

'no….'

'_yes…'_

'I can't… I -.'

Her train of thought left her as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him, mashing her lips against his before sucking on his bottom lip begging for entrance.

Inuyasha was shocked as she kissed him back, memories from the night before flooded his mind, the way she had pulled away, the way she had ran… He didn't want that to happen again.

Inuyasha let his hands slip down her waist, his mind frozen of the image of the night before, pulling away from her perfect lips he breathe deeply.

Kagome's eyes remained closed and her lips were swollen from the kisses, still parted and forming a pout form the lack of his touch.

'-Hate him…' Her mind finished.

"Are you going to run?" Inuyasha questioned, his eyes shadowed by his bangs as he watched her eyes go dull.

"Yes…" She whispered letting her forehead press against his, his breath tickling her lips and his scent burning her nostrils.

"Why do you run from me…?" Inuyasha asked loosening his grip on her waist as she let her arms fall down from the nape of his neck to his shoulder blades.

"Because… I hate… this feeling you give me… yet I love it…" Kagome trailed off as she pushed herself away from him tears trickling down her cheeks.

"You hate being afraid… and you're afraid of love…. And… I love you." Inuyasha whispered trying to pull her back but she slid off the bed and to the floor.

"I need to go…" Kagome mumbled before exiting the room, he could hear her sobs and she ran down the hall trying to find her way out of the home.

Inuyasha let out an agitated sigh as he fell back onto the bed and starred up at the ceiling, pain swam through his eyes and numbed his body.

"Find kagome, you run… But I'm not going to chase you anymore." He snapped to himself his eyes shadowed as he rolled over on his side and growled as her scent was covering the bed.

**Next time on _promiscuous:_**

The girl hung from his arm, a smirk playing on his face as he walked down the high school halls proudly holding the girl close to his body.

Her black hair flowed behind her, her black eyes shone flirtatiously and her perfect lips graced a smile as they passed the heart broken girl.

Kagome's breath as caught in her breath as he ignored her, not even a single comment, he just walked by with the new girl, she smiled evilly at kagome…

Inuyasha was taken, and kagome's heart was broken… maybe she didn't hate him as much as she thought…

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW OR ELSE I'M NOT DOING THIS STORY ANYMORE! Also check out my other inuyasha kagome fiction: _Steal my heart_**

**_He was the leader of a family of thieves out to kill the lord, her father. He was also to kill her but she just wanted to meet the prince and the thief... what if the thief stole her heart... what if she stole his will to kill. She was trapped between three different men, the thief, the hero nd the prince... who would she choose? what if they were conected? what if they were the same person?_******


	7. Chapter 7

**IM BACK WITH PROMISCUOUS!!!!!!!!!!!!! And trust me… you will all kill me for this chapter but hey… IM WILLING!!**

**slaps a large helmet on my head smiling insanely**

**Come and get me!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter seven**

Kagome slowly walked down the hall, people starred at her from all directions and whispered their exchange of rumors to each other. Kagome let out a sigh; it figures every body would know about the sexual frustrations between her and Inuyasha. Stopping at her locker, her hand numbly took the lock in her hand but she didn't have the strength to turn it… her emotional break down had drained her of all energy. The fight with Inuyasha had just about broken her heart into a thousand pieces but she still wouldn't admit to it.

Gasps rang throughout the hall. Some people dropped what they were holding, others whispered even louder then before.

"_Isn't that Inuyasha Takahashi? Who's the girl with him?!?!"_

Kagome's eyes went wide and her fingers let the lock drop against the locker. The sound of the lock seemed to echo throughout the dead quiet hall. Her breath caught in her throat as she turned around to look at what everyone else was doing. People had parted the halls by going against their lockers making room for the _"couple"_.

It felt like the shattered pieces of her heart had finally fallen and scattered to the floor as her eyes met the two teenagers walking down the hall.

The girl hung from his arm, a smirk playing on his face as he walked down the high school halls proudly holding the girl close to his body.

Her black hair flowed behind her, her black eyes shone flirtatiously and her perfect lips graced a smile as they passed the heart broken girl.

Kagome felt her body go cold as he ignored her, not even a single comment, he just walked by with the new girl, she smiled evilly at Kagome…

Inuyasha was taken, and kagome's heart was broken… maybe she didn't hate him as much as she thought…

'No. This just proves how much he _cared_. I'm foolish to have even thought there was something… I was scared for nothing. Love… Ha far from it. I hate him and he has made clear hate is all he feels as well.' Kagome thought calmly on the inside but her body was far form calm on the outside.

Her hands were shaking and her complexion had drained of all color. Forgetting why she had been standing there, she left her locker and made her way down the hall. People gazed curiously as she walked away, head held high after seeing Inuyasha with another girl, when everyone thought him and Kagome had something going on.

Kagome waited in the bathroom for everyone to go to class, when the bell finally rang she went back to her locker and grabbing her gym uniform.

Making sure she didn't meet any teachers along the way she made her way to the girls change room. Dropping her bag to the floor, she began to undress quickly. Pulling on the tight gym T-shirt, she rolled up the sleeves making it a muscle shirt and rolled it up a little bit showing some mid drift, then tied it at the back because it was a long shirt and would be annoying for what she was going to be doing.

Kagome almost wanted to use the jeans but decided no matter how small the shorts were they'd be easier to move in. Kagome felt sick at the sight of the very small booty like shorts that clung to her muscular thighs.

Leaving her stuff in the change room, she left and made her way into the gym. It was empty to her relief so that nobody would see her in the skimpy gym uniform.

'Damn perverts who made this….' Kagome mentally cursed them.

Opening a door at the end of the gym Kagome breathed in deeply the smell of blood and sweat.

Kagome sighed in enjoyment as she flicked on the lights to her favorite room in the school.

The walls were concrete with enough graffiti on them to block most of the stone grey. It was a fair sized room all empty except for a square padded ring in the middle. It was about four feet tall; with the rubber bands around the edge to help you so you don't fall onto the concrete floor and crack your head open.

Kagome shuddered as she walked into the room, trying not to look at the blood stains on the floor. People got hurt badly in here from their rough housing around. That was the good thing about this room though, getting out all your anger.

At on end of the ring there was an electric pad with knobs and buttons on it. Kagome pulled down a red lever and watched as a punching bag slowly came down from the ceiling and hung in the middle of the ring.

Kagome pulled herself up onto the ring and slowly walked up to the punching bag. The image of Inuyasha was fresh in her mind, him and the girl. Kagome kept imaging him taking her first kiss, yelling at her, teasing and taunting her.

"I HATE YOU!" Kagome exploded.

Her fist hitting the bag with loud smacks, the bag swung only slightly from the force but it still weighed a lot then her and wouldn't budge much not matter how much of her weight she threw at it. All her weight was in her punches, the odd time her leg would fly up and make contact at the bags side.

Kagome could feel the sweat slide down the side of her face, she didn't care, all she cared about was inflicting a lot of pain on the bag that was her outlet. The bag was her Inuyasha… it was him and she would hurt him as much as he had hurt her.

'My Inuyasha….' Kagome's mind let the thought roll around, slowly shaping into the face of the girl he was with.

The girls name was Kikyo Hosoma. She was a well known whore of the school, giving her body to any guy who would take it.

"How could he go for such a trashy slut?" Kagome screamed in anger hitting the bag harder.

"How could he ever think he loved me, that I loved him?" Kagome shouted again letting her leg come up continuously and hit the punching bag.

"WHY DOES HE MAKE ME FEEL LIKE THIS?" Kagome cried as she pitifully hit bag with a weak punch.

Sliding to the ground she began to cry, the thoughts of Inuyasha finally came out into the open and she finally felt the feelings for him like a hit in the face.

She did have a crush on him, she did try to turn him on, make him jealous and she was scared.

Kagome didn't care how he had felt anymore but now that she new that she actually had cared for him, the thought of him with Kikyo made her sick, she just wanted to sit there and cry everything she had felt for him out of her body.

Kagome's hands flew to her face and quickly wiped the tears away as the door to the boxing room creaked a little bit.

'I must have made a lot of noise…' Kagome thought mentally kicking herself.

The door flew open revealing an angry looking hanyou. His eyes were practically red and his hair looked like he had been pulling at it because it was a mess.

Kagome groaned quickly getting up ready to leave but she couldn't seem to move, she began to feel his anger, she didn't know what he was mad at but whatever it was it was making him radiate anger.

"What are you doing here?" He growled as approached the ring, jumping up on the side and over the bands.

"Venting, what's it to you?" Kagome snapped standing up and cracking her knuckles.

"It's nothing to me but you're in my way." He snarled pushing her aside and taking a punch at the bag.

The bag went flying up and came back down to meet a kick and then a punch as Inuyasha started relieving his anger.

"What the hell are you so bitchy about?" Kagome muttered as she shoved him aside and to a swing at the bag.

Surprising herself the bag went almost as high as it had gone for the half demon. She couldn't only feel his anger… she also felt his power.

"It's none of your fucking business so stay out of it." Inuyasha growled pushing Kagome to the ground so he could get a hit at the bag.

Kagome growled deep in her throat as she flew up from the ground and kicked with all her might at the bag, sending it in Inuyasha's direction.

The bag sent Inuyasha went flying into the bands, which bounced him to the ground.

"MY LIFE WAS NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS BUT YOU COULDN'T SEEM TO STAY OUT OF IT NOW COULD YOU!" Kagome screamed punching the bag making it swing over the half demons head.

Inuyasha claws tore into the material on the mat as he got up, his anger growing steadily worse. His hand reached up to his nose and pressed it slightly, a burning pain erupted in the center of his face.

"You stupid little wench…" He gasped as he felt a little drop of blood roll from his nose and onto his lips.

Inuyasha flew forward and gave the bag an uppercut making it fly up and smash kagome's chin, her head falling back from the force.

Kagome felt her body go into matrix mode, as her back arched almost all the way back but her feet were still on the ground. Swinging forward her body went back to normal and she could see the smirk on Inuyasha's face.

Kagome's eyes turned to slits and she could feel her mouth numbly form an "O" in shock from him actually hitting the bag at her.

'Fuck…' Inuyasha thought as her eyes filled with disgust and her fist kept clenching and unclenching angrily.

Charging over to the control pad, Kagome flipped the lever, making the bag go back up into the ceiling. Not even waiting for it to be all the way up she charged back to the center of the ring and let her fist make contact with Inuyasha's rib cage.

Inuyasha felt himself choke as the wind was knocked out of him, the pain made him almost fall over but he wasn't going to let the stupid girl make him fall to the ground a second time.

"You want fight. Fine I'll fight you… and you'll never walk again bitch." Inuyasha seethed as he swung his leg up letting it smash against her small back.

Kagome feel forward on her hands and knees, Inuyasha didn't hesitate before letting his elbow hit where his foot had. Her body fell flat against the ring, the pain from his hits trailing up and down her spine. Ignoring the pain Kagome got back to her feet and fell into a fighting position.

'I came here to calm down from all the anger she's given me and now I'm fighting her… SHIT!' Inuyasha shouted in his head as the girl ran at him.

Dodging the attack, he watched as she pressed against the rubber guards. He thought she had stopped but she was really just gaining enough power for….

Kagome spun around letting the bands push towards him with a lot of speed and power, her leg outstretched at the last moment hitting him directly in the ribs again.

Letting his back fall against the rubber, he did the same thing she did and used the power to get to her but when he was there, his leg swept under her legs making her trip and fall back flat on the mat.

Kagome swished her arm out pulling at his leg making him fall on the mat next to her, rolling her body on top of his. Kagome pulled her fist back for a punch, but her fist fell weakly to her side. Their body heat was almost suffocating; the sweat was dripping off both their bodies as well as some blood. Inuyasha watched in confusion as she stopped herself from hitting him, his chest heaving from loss of breath. Her chest hurt too as she fought to catch her breath, Inuyasha couldn't but watch as her chest rose and fell at the same rhythm his did.

Inuyasha felt stupid and foolish as he looked over her sweaty body, he couldn't help but lick his cracked lips not knowing whether he as moistening them or just wishing he could taste hers again. He felt his shorts tighten as her body moved gently on top of his. Her hair was drenched with sweat and was a mess. He watched as a single bead of sweat rolled down her face, dripped off her chin and onto her collar bone and then into her shirt.

Kagome found herself thinking in the same direction, his sweaty body underneath his and not to mention how sexy he looked with his hair plastered to his face. She gasped as she felt something hard rubbing against her inner thigh.

"I'm going…" Kagome whispered as she practically through her bruised body from the room.

Inuyasha sighed as he still laid on the boxing ring, the warm feeling of her body on his still lingered.

"What the fuck am I going to do…." He growled, closing his eyes and punching the mat with his fist.

**Next time on _promiscuous_:**

"Come babe just have fun with me…" The drunk man slurred as he clutched onto kagome's shoulders, trying to push her into a back room.

"Fuck off!" Kagome screamed trying to get away but her body was still weak from the other day.

"STUPID WENCH!!" The man shouted pushing her against a wall, his hands gripping her bare shoulders so hard she could feel wetness trickle down.

"She said fuck off you drunk asshole." A familiar voice growled.

Kagome's eyes were tightly shut, her whole body shook as the music pounding through her head and the person who had spoken pulled the man off her.

**I'm actually really proud of this chapter… well at least the plot of this chapter lol wonder what's going to happen in the next chapter…. Don't you? REVIEW and you'll find out!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow it's been a pretty long time since I've updated!! WELL HERE'S AN UPDATE! REVIEW! And check out my other stories because I'm updating everything in one night!**

**Chapter eight**

Kagome walked down the street her head low to the ground and her hands dug in her pockets. Her headphones were placed firmly in her ears and the music was on full volume. Her body ached as she moved but she didn't care, she just wanted to find a place she could sit in solitude and ignore everything around her.

She had tried shooting some hoops at the park but that reminded her of Inuyasha, she tried just swinging on a swing but that just gave her nothing to think about so her thoughts would drift to Inuyasha. The library was pointless because every book she picked up some how reminded her of how she felt or how she couldn't feel towards Inuyasha.

So far the music was working for her, loud and deafening. Sure song of the songs she chose reminded her of Inuyasha but she concluded that letting a little emotion couldn't be that bad, maybe even healthy. That's why she was walking aimlessly down the street with music pounding her ear drums. It had been hours since she had left the school and the daylight was slowly fading into night, leaving her alone in the city streets with her thoughts.

Kagome looked up from the ground as she noticed a large crowd at the end of the street surrounding a building.

As she walked closer she noticed a flashing neon lit sign: 'Yowmisuri club and bar'

' A drink would probably do me some good.' Kagome thought, pulling her head phones form her ears and entering the club that was bursting with plenty of life.

_Fussin' and fightin', we back at it again_

_I know that, its my fault, but you don't understand (no)_

_I got memories, this is crazy_

_You ain't nothing like the girl I used to know_

_Good with ma, good with pa, cool with all my niggas_

_I should try to decide, wanna let u in, but no_

_That means memories, and its crazy_

_You ain't nothing like the girl I used to know_

_Girl I really wanna work this out, cause I'm tired of fightin'_

_And I really hope you still want me the way I want you_

_I said I really wanna work this out, damn girl I'm tryin'_

_Its no excuse, no excuse_

Inuyasha drove in his car all around town. After the fight he had decided to find kagome, hopefully they could talk or work something out but that girl was damn near impossible to find.

_But I got this_

"I'm not going home until I find her…" Inuyasha whispered to himself with worry leaning over the steering wheel as he waited for the red line to turn green.

_I got this icebox where my heart used to be (but I got this)_

_I got this icebox where my heart used to be (said I got this)_

_I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold_

_I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold_

Kagome sat at a table in the back corner of the room a half empty drink stood tall on the table, it was her forth one and she was starting to feel a little warmer then when she came in. Inuyasha was slowly becoming less important and the people out on the dance floor were becoming more interesting. She wanted to feel what they felt; the feeling of not caring about everything and just letting loose.

Kagome smiled to herself and stood up, soon losing herself in the crowd of dancing people.

_Why cant I get it right, just cant let it go_

_I opened up, she let me down, I wont feel that no more_

_I got memories, this is crazy_

_She ain't nothing like the girl I used to know_

_I don't mean to take it out on you baby but I cant help it_

_Cause my heart is in the same ol' condition that baby left it_

_And I, I apologize, for makin' you cry_

_Look me in my eye and promise you won't do me the same_

Inuyasha slammed his fists on the steering wheel several times until he finally held his head in both hands. He felt like a failure for not being able to find her, what if she was doing something stupid all because he had acted stupid?!

_Girl I really wanna work this out, cause I'm tired of fightin'_

_And I really hope you still want me the way I want you_

_I said I really wanna work this out, damn girl I'm tryin'_

_Its no excuse, no excuse_

_But I got this_

Kagome giggled happily as the man she was dancing with gave her a wink. Kagome didn't take notice to how close his hands were getting to her behind and when he gave her a little squeeze she jumped back in shot, a scowl running across her face.

"Not cool man." Her voice was weak and probably unheard from the loud dance music surrounding them because the guy reached back out for her.

_I got this icebox where my heart used to be (but I got this)_

_I got this icebox where my heart used to be (said I got this)_

_I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold_

_I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold_

Inuyasha flipped his ringing phone open angrily his voice sounding fierce when he answered.

"What?"

"_What crawled up you ass?"_

"Nothing I'm busy, sorry miroku I'll call you back."

"_what are you so busy with?"_

"Nothing… I'm just looking for kagome. I'll let you go."

"_Kagome? I saw her outside'Yowmisuri club and bar'. When I drove past about forty five minutes ago."_

Inuyasha slammed his phone closed and flung it to the floor. He had to get to kagome and now he knew where she was.

_I don't wanna be stuck up in this cold cold world_

_Don't wanna mess this up better keep your eye on me girl 3x_

_Girl I really wanna work this out, cause I'm tired of fightin'_

_And I really hope you still want me the way I want you_

_I said I really wanna work this out, damn girl I'm tryin'_

_Its no excuse, no excuse_

_But I got this_

After refusing to continue dancing with the guy, kagome went back to her table and finished her drink.

"Maybe I should leave…" Kagome mumbled stepping up from the table only to feel someone's arms wrap around her body, it was the guy she had been dancing with.

Come babe just have fun with me…" The drunk man slurred as he clutched onto kagome's shoulders, trying to push her into a back room.

"Fuck off!" Kagome screamed trying to get away but her body was still weak from earlier that day.

"STUPID WENCH!!" The man shouted pushing her against a wall, his hands gripping her bare shoulders so hard she could feel wetness trickle down.

"She said fuck off you drunk asshole." A familiar voice growled.

Kagome's eyes were tightly shut, her whole body shook as the music pounding through her head and the person who had spoken pulled the man off her.

_I got this icebox where my heart used to be (but I got this)_

_I got this icebox where my heart used to be (said I got this)_

_I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold_

_I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold_

"What the hell are you doing in a place like this kagome?" Inuyasha roared dragging the young girl outside and pushing her into his car.

"That's none of your business." Kagome snapped, folding her arms childishly only proving how much she had drunken.

"It sure as hell is! I can't take you home like this…. Fuck kagome." Inuyasha snarled his worry was now anger but he felt it slowly melt away as he saw the bruises he had given her on her exposed skin.

"Look… I'm sorry for today." Inuyasha sighed as he drove away from the club.

"I hate you." Kagome slurred angrily.

Inuyasha knew she was drunk but the words still stung, they stung badly.

**Next time on _promiscuous _**

"Why do I always end up waking up here and with a headache?" Kagome asked the young man before her as she slid up in the familiar bed and room, her head throbbing.

"I just happen to be your night in shining armor." Inuyasha laughed gently but stopped when kagome's face grew stern.

"Well stop, I don't need your help. I don't need you." Kagome snapped.

"But I need you…" Inuyasha whispered making kagome go speechless.

**HEY! HOPE Y'ALL LIKED THE UPDATE! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!**


End file.
